Who Am I
by cllmearay
Summary: Tanpa kerabat, tanpa orang tua, tanpa siapapun. Sebenarnya aku ini siapa? My Second Chapter-Fanfic. don't like don't read. This is vkook/taekook


" _Apa maksud appa? Aku tidak mengerti.. "_

 _Lirihan itu terdengar di kesunyian malam, di sebuah ruangan serba putih dimana seorang pemuda duduk disebelah seorang lelaki yang tengah berbaring, menunggu ajal tiba._

" _Kau, jika Appa sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.. Pergilah ke Seoul, temui ibu dan saudaramu.. "_

 _Ujar lelaki yang terbaring ditengah ranjang dengan berbagai selang menempel di tubuhnya._

" _Appa, tidak.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Appa, Appa juga tidak akan kemana-mana, Appa pasti sembuh.. "_

 _Pemuda itu, anak dari lelaki yang kini terbaring meneteskan airmatanya, persetan dengan semboyan ' lelaki kuat tidak akan menangis '. Ia menggenggam tangan ayahnya erat, dengan airmata yang sudah membanjir di kedua pipinya._

 _Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, ia tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana ia harus ditinggalkan ayahnya seorang diri, sejak dua tahun lalu ayahnya di vonis menderita penyakit yang menyerang sel darah putih, Leukimia. Namun, ia belum sanggup dan belum siap menerima takdir apabila ayahnya yang kini memakai alat pendeteksi jantung-_

" _Mianhae.. Taehyung-ah "_

 _-meninggalkannya dengan garis lurus di alat elektronik penanda kehidupan sang ayah._

 **Who Am I ?**

 **Aray | Friendship, Family | Rating T**

 **Kim Tae Hyung BTS**

 **Jeon Jung Kook BTS**

Bandara International Gimpo, salah satu bandara yang takkan pernah mati di Korea Selatan ini terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Lengang, satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasi bandara tersebut hari ini. Tidak banyak yang bisa kita lihat, hanya ada _Cafetaria_ , Mesin Minuman, Penumpang yang menunggu di jemput ataupun yang baru keluar, Para Penjemput dan juga Papan Informasi. Tertera di Papan Informasi, pesawat dari _Daegu_ seharusnya telah sampai 15 menit yang lalu. Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh seorang pemuda bernama Kim Tae Hyung ini sepertinya memiliki beberapa kendala sehingga tidak dapat sampai tepat waktu. Tapi toh, tidak masalah. Terlambat ataupun tidak, Taehyung tahu.. Ia akan berjuang seorang diri di Ibukota Negara Korea Selatan ini.

Dengan berbekal sebuah koper besar dan sebuah ransel dipundaknya, ia mulai menapakkan kakinya keluar bandara. Tujuannya kali ini adalah mencari Taxi. Sudah seminggu setelah sang ayah tiada dan ia –dengan bantuan rekan ayahnya- kini menjajaki tempat dimana ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ditempat inilah Ibunda dan saudara yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana rupanya tinggal. Hanya sekedar memperjelas, Taehyung bisa dibilang adalah anak _Broken Home._ Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai saat ia berusia 2 tahun. Saat itu ibunya tengah mengandung adik yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan, dan memilih pergi dari rumah mereka di _Daegu_ untuk menetap di Seoul. Sedangkan Taehyung di asuh oleh ayahnya seorang diri. Kerabat ayahnya jarang bahkan tidak ada yang peduli. Alasannya cukup klise, hanya karena ayahnya menikahi seorang wanita yang 'berbeda kasta' dari keluarganya. Selama ini, ayahnya selalu mendidik Taehyung untuk menjadi lelaki kuat, dengan semboyan 'lelaki sejati tidak akan menangis' miliknya yang terus menerus ia tanam.

Taxi berwarna putih kini bertengger dihadapannya. Dengan dibantu seorang pria paruh baya, Taehyung memasukkan seluruh bawaan kecuali tas kecil miliknya kedalam bagasi dan masuk kedalam kendaraan beroda empat tersebut. Selang beberapa menit, kendaraan tersebut mulai bergerak setelah Taehyung menyebutkan sebuah alamat yang akan menjadi tempat tujuannya.

Gemerlap kota Seoul, memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi wisatawan lokal maupun asing. Kota yang tak akan pernah mati bisa kita umpamakan sebagai penggambaran Ibu Kota Negara Korea Selatan ini. Bukan hanya pada siang hari, pada malam hari pun kota ini akan terasa sangat hidup. Dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang terang serta penduduk yang masih berkeliaran. Taxi yang membawa Taehyung telah sampai di sebuah Apartement tempat Taehyung akan tinggal. Bukan Apartement mewah memang, namun bukan juga Apartement yang buruk.

Setelah memberikan sejumlah uang kepada sang supir, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung Apartement. Perjalanannya dari Daegu menuju Seoul seorang diri memang sangat melelahkan untuk pemuda berusia 16 tahun, belum lagi rekan mendiang ayahnya yang menunggunya di restaurant dekat apartement tersebut. Kalau bisa, Taehyung ingin mencopot kakinya sejenak dan menggantinya dengan kaki robot agar rasa lelah yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang, itupun kalau bisa.

Apartement lantai 5 nomor 106, akan menjadi tempat tinggal Taehyung sampai ia bertemu Ibu dan Saudara yang ia tidak tahu kapan waktunya. Setelah membereskan barang-barang bawaan dan membersihkan diri. Tidak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan, kini ia hanya duduk di balkon yang menghadap ke belakang Apartement, dimana terdapat kolam renang dibawahnya. Ia melihat kesekeliling kemudian menghela nafas. _'Appa.. aku tidak yakin aku bisa menemukan wanita yang telah mengandungku '._

" Hey Kau ! "

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Ia yang tadinya duduk dengan posisi menunduk kini menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah suara, balkon sebelah Apartementnya, disana ia lihat seorang pemuda yang bersurai hitam berdiri menghadap kearahnya.

" Aku? " Tanya Taehyung, menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Ya tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau ? " Ujar pemuda tersebut.

" Err.. ada apa ? "

" Sepertinya kau penghuni baru di wilayah Apartement ini, mari berkenalan. Aku Jeon Jung Kook "

Pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, seakan ingin berjabat tangan dari kejauhan. Taehyung mengernyit heran, _Pemuda ini polos sekali._

" Aku.. Kim Taehyung, senang berkenalan denganmu, Jeon Jungkook-ssi "

" Aish, Jangan terlalu formal.. Panggil saja aku Jungkook, Jungkook-ah, dan juga.. ayolah berjabat tangan.. tanganku sudah mulai pegal " kata pemuda itu, Jungkook.

" Tapi.. bagaimana bisa kita berjabat tangan sedangkan jarak antara kau dan aku sangat jauh ? "

" Anggap saja kita berjabat tangan, cepatlah tanganku sudah pegal "

Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dan berpura-pura berjabat tangan. Tentu saja dibalas dengan ceria oleh pemuda diseberangnya.

" Boleh aku tahu umurmu, Taehyung ? "

" Aku, 16 tahun sekarang, bagaimana denganmu ? "

" Astaga, mianhae.. ku kira kita sepantaran, mian aku lancang tidak memanggilmu ' _hyung'_ umurku 14 tahun "

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa pemuda dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya berumur 14 tahun ?

" Jangan heran dengan tinggi badanku _hyung,_ Ini karena _eomma_ selalu memberiku makanan sehat.. " Ujarnya sambil terkekeh, sedangkan Taehyung membulatkan matanya kembali. Apa dia cenayang?

Tak lama kemudian, mereka terlarut dalam obrolan hangat, dengan posisi saling berdiri dan menumpukan tangan di pagar pembatas Apartement. Kalau ayahnya melihat ini, mungkin ia akan terheran-heran, Kim Taehyung seorang pemuda yang sulit akrab dengan seseorang yang baru ia kenal kini dapat bercengkrama hangat dengan pemuda yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedikit demi sedikit, Taehyung mulai mengenal Jungkook, sifatnya yang ceria dan sangat terbuka entah kenapa membuat Taehyung merasa nyaman dalam seketika.

Namun obrolan mereka harus terhenti saat ponsel Taehyung berbunyi dan membuat Taehyung harus menghentikan acara 'mari mengenal satu sama lain' dengan Jungkook untuk menerima telepon yang ternyata dari rekan ayahnya.

 _" Selamat sore Taehyung-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu ? "_

" Sore paman, aku baik dan sepertinya aku nyaman berada disini "

 _" Syukurlah, apa kita bisa bertemu sekarang? Atau kau ingin beristirahat dahulu ? "_

" Tidak paman, kita bisa bertemu sekarang "

" _Baiklah, tunggu paman di Restaurant didepan Apartementmu, paman akan sampai disana dalam 15 menit "_

" Aku tunggu "

.

.

" Jadi.. bagaimana ? "

Taehyung yang sedang mengaduk-aduk _Vanilla latte_ dihadapannya mendongak, menatap lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya yang menjabat sebagai rekan ayahnya, Park Chanyeol.

" Apanya yang 'bagaimana?' "

" Perjalananmu kemari, dan Apartement barumu.. Nyamankah ? "

Taehyung tersenyum sekilas. " Nyaman sekali, terimakasih banyak "

" Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ayahmu Taehyung-ah, aku tahu ini sangat berat bagimu, apalagi di usiamu yang baru saja menginjak 16 tahun "

Lagi-lagi Taehyung tersenyum. " Terimakasih Paman, aku sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri, dan lagi aku tidak ingin memberatkan appa dengan menangisinya terus menerus "

" Ah, kau memang pemuda yang sangat tegar Taehyung-ah.. Oh iya, sudah menentukan sekolah mana yang ingin kau masuki ? "

" Humm.. belum, aku belum berfikiran untuk mencari sekolah, prioritas utamaku adalah mencari ibu dan adikku "

" Iya sih, tapi kau juga harus melanjutkan sekolahmu Taehyung-ah "

" Akan kupikirkan nanti "

" Bagaimana dengan perusahaan appa-mu? "

" Saat ini sedang diambil alih oleh adik appa, ia berjanji akan memberikannya padaku saat aku sudah siap mengurusnya kelak "

" Haaahh.. Maaf jika ini menyinggungmu, tapi.. aku tidak yakin mereka akan mengembalikannya 100% "

" Aku juga tidak "

Hening, sampai akhirnya Taehyung angkat bicara.

" Paman, untuk biaya pesawat dan Apartementku saat ini.. berapa yang harus kubayar? "

Chanyeol yang sedang mengaduk Capuccino-nya terhenti dan memandang Taehyung sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. " Tidak perlu Taehyung-ah, hiduplah dengan baik "

.

.

" Selamat pagi Taetae-hyuuung ! "

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, pagi ini ia sudah dikejutkan oleh dua hal :

1.1 Ia bangun kesiangan dan mendapati ia tidak tidur dikamarnya, melainkan Apartement baru

2.2 Pemuda kelinci yang bernama Jeon Jungkook tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu Apartement-nya dan membawa plastik ukuran besar.

" Eh? Se..selamat pagi " Ucap Taehyung sedikit terbata. Oh ayolah, ia belum mandi, baru saja bangun. Tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kelinci manis yang memakai… jaket Pikachu?

" Hyung, aku membawakan sarapan untukmu. Aku tebak, kau belum sarapan kan? Pasti baru bangun! Kajja kita makan " Ucapnya dengan gembira, menunjukkan sebagian _Bunny teeth_ miliknya.

" Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " Taehyung yang sempat terkejut, langsung mengendalikan keterkagetannya.

" Aku membawakanmu sarapan hyung, kita teman kan ? "

Taehyung mengangguk.

" Ah aku lupa, kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk hyung ? "

" Tapi Apartement-ku berantakan sekali Jungkook-ah. Kau tidak akan betah didalam sini "

" Bagaimana jika setelah sarapan aku membantumu beres-beres? "

" Eh? Tidak.. Tidak usah "

" Aish, aku sudah berusaha baik padamu " Jungkook, dalam mode 'ngambek' dengan disertai pout.

" Humm.. baiklah-baiklah.. lagipula aku juga butuh teman " kata Taehyung, mengalah

" Jinjja? YEAY " Pekik Jungkook senang.

.

.

" Kau berasal darimana, _hyung_? " Tanya Jungkook setelah selesai makan.

" Daegu.. " jawab Taehyung singkat, kini tangannya sedang membereskan piring-piring bekas dirinya dan Jungkook, teman barunya makan.

" Daegu? Jauh sekali.. apa yang kau lakukan disini ? "

" Mencari seseorang "

" Siapa? Kekasihmu ya ? "

" Aku bahkan tak punya kekasih Jungkook-ah, dan bisakah kau membawakan gelas gelas tersebut ? "

" Aish, sensitive sekali kau " kata Jungkook, kemudian ia membantu Taehyung mencuci piringnya.

" Kau hidup sendiri, dimana orang tuamu? "

Taehyung menghela nafas, _anak ini kelewat ingin tahu._

" Aku tidak punya orang tua " dan Jungkook sukses membulatkan matanya.

" Ah.. mian, aku tidak tahu.. mianhae "

" Gwenchana.. "

" Eh hyung, apa kau mau bertemu ibuku? "

" Ibumu? "

" Hu'um, dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik ! hanya saja, sekarang aku tidak tinggal bersamanya "

" Kenapa? "

" Karena sebuah alasan hyung.. "

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Rencananya mau ku bikin beberapa chapter, kkk xD thanks for reading.. fyi, call me Aray or Ray, not Author. Thank you :)

 **A/N 2 :** Maafkan saya yang tidak kunjung juga melanjutkan fanfiction saya, Lysogenic Cycle, sungguh. Saya ingin sekali melanjutkannya, namun apa daya file ff tersebut hilang termakan virus :( mungkin ini karma, karena saya membuat ff tentang virus, dan filenya benar benar dimakan virus :(


End file.
